Silicon carbide is expected to be used as a material for a next generation semiconductor device. Silicon carbide has excellent physical properties in which the bandgap is three times as large as that of silicon, breakdown electric field strength is approximately ten times greater than that of silicon, and thermal conductivity is approximately three times as large as that of silicon. It is possible to achieve a semiconductor device with low loss and high-temperature operation using these characteristics.
In an n-type metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) using silicon carbide, it is preferable to reduce contact resistance between an n-type source region and an electrode in order to reduce on-state resistance. In addition, it is preferable to reduce contact resistance between a p-type body region and an electrode in order to improve avalanche resistance.